Til My Last Breath & Beyond
by the Major's Bella
Summary: My first attempt at writing a fanfic. please tell me what you think...   Jasper and Bella meet instead of Edward and Bella  Can Jasper find peace with this girl that he meets, or will he make her one of his victims? Find out as the chapters unfold….
1. Plot

**PLOT:**

**Bella is just moving from Phoenix, Arizona to Forks, WA for her summer and senior year in high school. She hates the thought of moving; leaving her friends, new boyfriend and everything that she has worked to have.**

**Jasper is reluctant to change into a "vegetarian vampire" and finds himself wandering off more and more from the Cullen family to search for his next meal. That is, until he comes onto a scent that is entirely enticing to him. So much, that he feels no matter how strong of a bloodlust he has, he must not stray from her.**

**Can Jasper find peace with this girl that he meets, or will he make her one of his victims? Find out as the chapters unfold…**

**I am not the original writer of the Twilight series, nor am i claiming to be at all. I just love the fanfics that I am reading so much, that I wanted to write one of my own. Then the most wonderful man that I have ever met in this world told me that I should write so i am. **

**this story is intended for 18+ All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**


	2. A New Beginning

**Bella**

I hated the thought of moving from Phoenix. I had been here all my life and had all my friends. I finally had a boyfriend as well. He wasn't too happy about me moving all the way to Forks to live with my dad. But this was Phil's way of getting rid of me so that he and my mother could travel. He was a "baseball player" hoping to make it big. I hate to break it to him, but his skills aren't that great. He barely got into any kind of league the last few years. Truth be told, it was rather embarrassing when I went to school and people were talking about him. Just as I was finishing up packing the few items that I wanted to keep my mother, aka Renee came into the room.

"Awe honey," she said to me as she leaned into the doorway, "you are going to love it there." I sighed and turned around to show her exactly how I really felt. I am sure that the look upon my face was priceless as I opened my mouth to reply. "How the fuck do you think I am going to like it there? Seriously? You expect me to move from here to a place that I am going to be the new girl my fucking senior year? I say that this is bullshit and that you and your fuck buddy can go to hell for all I care!" I made my way past her with my last bag and hastily made my way downstairs as Phil was coming up to apparently talk to me as well. "Hey Be-", he said as I shoved my hand in his face as I almost tripped downstairs.

The look on Phil's face was priceless. He was in utter shock that those words had come from my mouth. Truth be told, so was I. I never spoke out like that; only when I was so upset that I all I wanted to do was cry. This was one of those times. All that I could think about was that I was losing my home, my friends, and that bastard Phil was taking my mother away from me. She wasn't much of a mother, but she was all I had and here this….man was just coming in and taking her away. She had no disregard for how I felt about moving away from everything. Shit, I even tried to tell her that I wanted to just get my own apartment. "Oh no that's not happening, young lady," she told me "you are too young for that." Bullshit, I was almost 18 as it was and has been taking care of myself for as long as I can remember.

As I placed the last bag of my personal items in the car, I took a look back at the house. Sighing I dreaded having to go back inside, but I forgot my keys to my car and my cell phone. As I made my way up the steps, I tried to avoid talking to either one of them. "Bella," Renee said in somewhat of a protest to get me to stop, "try to be nicer to Phil. He's trying to be there for you." I sneered at Renee. "Be there for me eh? So by making me move from my home, my friends, and my school THAT is helping me? Wow Renee, you really think that what he is doing is right? My senior year?" I made my way past her and grabbed my cell phone and keys. Just then Phil decided to stop me. Rolling my eyes, I sighed; "What Phil? What the fuck do you want now?" Leaning against the door he reached in his back pocket. "I wanted to make sure that you had enough gas for the trip. I'm not that much of a hardass." He handed me a credit card; a prepaid one. "It has a little over a thousand dollars. If you need more, let me know and I'll load more on there. Now this I can handle: unlimited funding that I can use whenever. I gave him a half-assed smile and made my way passed him.

Getting in my car, I closed the door and looked in the rear-view mirror with another sigh. I wasn't ready to leave. I don't think that I would ever be ready to leave Phoenix. Starting my car I turned on the radio; starting my summer off with what little happiness that I had left, hoping that this summer was going to be fun. Yeah, just about as fun as sticking my hand on a cactus. Pulling out of the driveway I turned on the radio and tried not to think about the long trip and what awaited me in Forks.

My first stop was not too far out of Phoenix actually. I had forgotten to get gas when leaving due to the amount of anger that I had brewing within my body. Oh well, I sighed to myself as I pulled into a gas station. Next to me was the credit card that Phil had given me. This would be the time that I could actually test it out and see if he was lying. Thankfully, if he did, I had the cash on me from working after school. Putting my D&G glasses on; I pulled next to the gas pumps and parked. Turning off the engine I stepped out of the car and started filling my tank. With the heat being so wild here in Phoenix, most of my wardrobe consisted of short cut-off jeans and tank-tops; more often than not I refused to wear bras. They were uncomfortable. Today was one of those days and unfortunately, I had forgotten how idiotic men were when it came to a woman that was only dressed for comfort.

I saw this open opportunity to get a pack of cigarettes that I was so desperate to have. One of them was a fairly decent looking man, probably in his early twenties. Smirking to him, I motioned for him to come over so that I could talk to him. I chuckled to myself as I saw the "high-fives" being given to him. They must have thought he was going to get a piece of ass tonight or something. Placing the gas cap back on, I was shocked by a slap on my ass. I turned around and there he was. A statuesque man with dark brown if not black hair and the deepest darkest brown eyes that I have ever seen in my life. My god he was tall as well. He had to be at least over six foot tall. "The names Jake babe," he said to me placing one hand on the hood of my car.

I could tell that this was going to be too easy. Batting my long eyelashes I looked down at his belt, wondering what he hid beneath the pants. "I need a favor," I asked him, looking up almost pleadingly. The grin that he gave me almost made my panties wet. His eyes twinkled and the deepness in his voice was electrocuting. "Sure darlin'," he replied, "what brand?" I leaned in, almost kissing his neck, inhaling the scent of his cologne "Marlboro, menthols." If I would have leaned in any closer, I would have fell flat on my face if he would have moved an inch away. His snickering brought me back from my daydream of the things that I wanted to do to this total stranger. Placing his hand at my waist, I jumped a little bit at his touch. His body was unusually warm. His hand slid from my waist as he reached into my back pocket and pulled out some money. "You'll owe me a ride for this," he said with that same southern drawl that seemed to just wet my panties all over again. Pushing from the car he walked off and into the store. It was such a nice site to watch walking away. His muscles seemed to be hugged by his tank top and honestly for once I was glad that I was alone. My friends would have died at the sight of his body.

I shook this feeling off and walked in behind Jake to pay for my gas. The attendant eyed me suspiciously and I couldn't help but to glare at him back. Jake paid for the cigarettes and I paid for the gas. I don't know why he did it but he wrapped his arm around my waist and led me to the car. As I got into the driver's seat he whispered "wait, I'm coming too" and went to grab his bags. I shook my head laughing at this guy. He was going to travel to god knows where with a strange girl. I wasn't afraid, no need to be. Living in Phoenix, I had to learn defense for all the creeps that thought attacking a girl was fun. As he threw his stuff into the backseat and plopped down in the passenger he looked at me and flashed me that same grin that made me melt, "So sweetheart, where are we headed?" I looked to him placing my sunglasses back on the bridge of my nose and started the car replying "Forks, Jake. Forks, Washington." With that said; I put the car into gear and took off from the gas station with Korn – Coming Undone blaring from the radio.

**Okay so there's this strange guy that is going with Bella now. Interesting? Poor girl just cant get away from the hotties! Sorry that I had to delete and repost so many times! I am still new to all of this and trying to figure it out. Tell me what you think of this added character and the chemistry. Looks like he's going to hang out with her until she kicks his ass out lol**

**On a side note sorry that it is taking me so long to post. My muse keeps me busy lol. Tune in next week for Jaspers first chapter… what is the major going to be up to?**


	3. Bloodlust

**Sorry that it's taken this long for me to actually get the next installment out for you all! I hope that this chapter doesn't disappoint you. We all know that Bella is wild, but what of our dear Jasper? Is he pussy whipped by Alice, or is he the untamed major that Maria once held? Read here to find out….**

I hated being a "vegetarian" vampire. This was not natural. Shit I should be at home with my real family Charlotte and Peter instead of being here with that prude pixie and the rest of the family. It's not so much them that I can't stand; it's her. Alice…the very thought of having to go back to her makes my skin crawl. I had to keep going and keep my thoughts clear or she would now where I was going. Hell, I didn't even know where I was going to end up this time and that was the way that I liked it.

I came across a desert. From the smell of the air, I knew exactly where I was….Arizona. Where, I wasn't sure but the first thing that I needed to do was wash up and get some clothes so that I could blend in. Yes, I was hungry. My appetite for humans had quickly grown trying to eat that rubbish that Alice was forcing me to eat. I just had to wait for the right victim…. I didn't care at this point who it was; fuck I never did care. How can I have compassion for humans that lived to kill and harm each other for personal gain? Humans were stupid. They sat and daydreamed about what it would be like to be me. They didn't know that I was a vampire, but so many movies made about my kind, I had to laugh at the concept that they had on how we are.

I came to a store finally that seemed to have the clothing that I enjoyed wearing; my Levis. Alice hated the fact that I would rather wear them and a t-shirt more than what she wanted me to wear. I often asked her if I was nothing but a fucking dress up doll to her. That usually ended well: her getting pissed off and stomping around the house for days. The anger that she had was so funny when I felt it. I laughed thinking about it as I walked into the store. Of course, all the women that were working stopped what they were doing and watched me. God I love this. I grinned walking over to a busty brunette and flashed a sexy smile "Hello darlin, can ya help me out?" I said. Almost immediately I could feel the lust that was emitted from all the women in the room. I could already tell that it was going to be one of those days. As she blushed, she told me that whatever they had, I could try on willingly. My cock seemed to jump at this thought. Damn women… I hadn't had a good lay since the last time that I took off. Fucking that pixie was like screwing a snake hole filled with razor blades.

I brushed my thumb across her chin and told her exactly what brand and size of jeans I wanted and she popped up from behind the counter. I walked behind her, watching her perky ass wiggle all the way. In the back of my mind I thought about all of the things that I could do to her and how easy it was going to be if I did. As she started fumbling though the different sizes, I contemplated whether or not I was going to accept this challenge or not. Shrugging, I decided that it was worth the risk. I took a step forward, and started breathing upon her neck. My hand slipped to her side, caressing her hips. The first thing that I felt from her was excitement; her lust soon overpowered. I spun her around and looked into her eyes. "I need to be shown the dressing rooms darlin. That is, if you want me to buy these." I said with a smirk.

With a slight nod she gathered the jeans and took me by the hand. Shaking my head as I let her lead me I thought to myself "this is way too easy". The moment that she showed me the dressing rooms I pulled her into the stall with me and locked the door not saying a word. I knelt before her and slowly lifted her skirt up. Pausing for a moment, I looked into her eyes and whispered "Shhhh darlin or they will hear us." She was already bracing herself against the wall biting her lip trying to stay quiet. I proceeded to tantalize her with running my hand up and down her soft thighs, taking the time to place little pecks along the way. I could feel that even without touching her mound that she was already drenching the lace panties that invited me so deliciously. Pushing them aside, I caressed her petals open and began running my tongue lightly up and down, tracing the gentle folds of her lips to her clit. I knew that this one was going to be quick; obviously she hadn't gotten laid for a while. Inserting my index finger, I continued to massage her mound, bringing her closer to her climax. I could feel the tightening in my jeans as her breaths quickened, begging to be freed and buried in her warmth.

I could no longer ignore my urge; I stopped and stood up, giving her time to catch her breath as I undid my jeans freeing my hardened member from his confinements. I grinned as she looked down with widening eyes. Grabbing her by the wrists, I turned her around and lifted the skirt up to her hips, pinning her hands to the wall. Reaching with my free hand, I ripped the lace panties from her flesh, causing her to squeal in excitement. "Spread those legs gorgeous," I purred into her ear and chuckled a she obeyed. Placing the tip to her core I thrust upward, causing her to gasp. Her walls quickly adapted to my thickness as I continued to fill her over and over. Feeling her clench down upon my shaft I could feel that she was close, I increased my speed to sedate my own satisfaction. A few minutes later, I could feel my muscles tighten, my own orgasm close as her body started spasming with her own climax I pulled her head back and clamped down on her neck as I filled her with my own seed while draining her dry, sending her into another orgasm as I bled her dry.

"Shit" I thought to myself as her body went limp in my arms. I cleaned myself off and sit her upright. Putting my pants back on, I gathered the ones that she picked out for me and went to the front counter. Using my charm, I made them forget about their coworker until I left, pushing everyone with the emotion of being confused, and forgetting that I was ever there….

**Okay loves! I bet you can tell what type of "animal" we are dealing with here huh? Damn he just seems to be oozing sex and uses that to get what he wants, huh? I am already working on the next chapter that will help merge the two… please if you have any ideas on what you think should happen , I will read any and all that you send me. Thank you to all the comments to the first chapter and for all the followers! You all made me feel like I am going to make a very nice book! Don't forget to comment and tell me what you think of the Major!**


	4. Important Update

**Due to several deaths of friends and family members, as well as the inspiration behind this fanfic, the next chapter will be running late but I will try to finish it as soon as I can. I am sorry for the delay and appreciate all the great comments, I just need some time to gather my thoughts to write the story the way he wanted it written. TY**


End file.
